In the age of modern communications, a business person has typically two and often three telephone numbers. The first is for conventional voice communications, the second is for receiving FAX transmissions, and the third is for data communications via modem. In a typical office setting serviced by a PBX, the FAX transmissions are directed to a FAX server which is determined by the telephone number to which the FAX transmission is directed. Since the number of FAX lines that are reserved in any system is much smaller than the number of voice lines, FAX transmissions for a number of recipients are printed at the same FAX machine and are then delivered to the various recipients.
As a result, FAX transmissions lack privacy. This lack of privacy can be a problem in many settings. For example, in communications between a lawyer and her client, a transmission to the client at his place of business may expose confidential material to the office personnel, and, in some instances, may even lead to a waiver of the attorney-client privilege.
The only method for providing security for FAX transmissions in the prior art systems utilizing a PBX requires the FAX sender to provide information that identifies the recipient. For example, if the recipient has a private FAX machine, the sender can direct the FAX to the telephone number associated with that FAX machine. Unfortunately, this solution requires a separate telephone number for each user's FAX transmissions. In addition to requiring the sender to know a second telephone number, this solution increases the number of direct inward dial numbers (DIDs) that must be provided by the PBX at the recipient's end of the transmission.
If the PBX has a FAX server that recognizes called party information that is inserted into the FAX header, the FAX server can direct the FAX to the called party. This solution also requires the sender to insert information specifying the called party. There is no standard format for such called party identification information. Hence, the caller must be familiar with the particular system used by each recipient.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved PBX system. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a PBX system in which a single telephone number can be used for voice, FAX, and modem communications while providing the same level of privacy for FAX and modem communications as provided for voice communications.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.